criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
History of Exandria
|edit = hide}}Since the gods first came to Exandria, three distinct ages of the world have gone by: the Founding, the Age of Arcanum, and the Calamity. The events of Critical Role take place in the fourth age.The four age divisions are presumed based on the sections of "The Myth of Exandria" in Critical Role: Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting, pp 5–8. Based on those sections, there have been three ages prior to the start of modern history. The Founding |edit = hide}}The Founding was the first age of Exandria. During this time, the gods brought forth creatures to inhabit Exandria, before splitting into two factions in the war against the Primordial Titans: the Prime Deities and the Betrayer Gods. The age ended with the defeat of the Primordials, along with the Betrayer Gods, which made the world safe for civilization to flourish. The Protean Creators During this first age, gods brought forth the elves, dwarves, and humans, along with as many other races as they had inspiration. Because the world was still a dangerous place, ruled by elemental chaos, many of their children were killed in the earliest days. Saddened by the loss of so many children, the gods gifted mortals with arcane magic so they might better defend themselves. The Dragons Metallic were created to aid in the defense of the Children of Creation. With the dragons' help, civilization began to flourish and mortals first offered worship (and purpose) to their creators. The Primordials These Elemental Titans had lain beneath the land since before the coming of the gods and now rose up to wreak havoc on the gods' creations. Their carnage invited the attention of demons from the Abyss, who came to feast on the remains. The Prime Deities vs. the Betrayer Gods As the Primordials devastated creation, two factions arose between the gods. The Prime Deities wished to stay and conquer the Primordials, leaving the land safe for their children. The Betrayer Gods, frustrated by their losses, gave up; some gave in to madness, and some began twisting their creations and joining forces with the Abyss. The Prime Deities, with the help of their mortal champions, ultimately destroyed the Primordials and banished the Betrayer Gods from the Material Plane. The Earth Titan The fate of one of these defeated Primordials, an Earth titan, is known to Vox Machina. This titan was thrust feet-first into the earth, in northern Issylra, raising a mountain range. It lay there for an eternity, its remains excavated by cannibal dwarves, until it was reanimated by Vecna. The Founding of Vasselheim With peace finally achieved, the first true civilization was able to take root. It was called Vasselheim, the "Dawn City", and the "Cradle of Creation." The Age of Arcanum |edit = hide}}The Age of Arcanum was the second age of Exandria. It began over 1,500 years prior to the events of Critical Role. During this time, mortals tested the limits of arcane power, challenged the gods who had created them, and brought about the escape of the once-defeated Betrayer Gods. Arcane Ambition Mortal mages grew ever more powerful, building entire castles in a day and even learning to create life-forms of their own. Driven by the quest for immortality, an unnamed mortal woman challenged and defeated the God of Death himself, ascending to take his place in the pantheon. One man, Archmage Vespin Chloras, sought to harness the power of the Betrayer Gods. He broke open their prison, where they had been spawning hungry creations of their own, and released them back into the Material Plane. Ghor Dranas Driven by an urge for domination, the exiled gods came forth from their broken prisons, enthralled the mage who had freed them, and founded a kingdom of their own on the far end of the world. The kingdom was called "Ghor Dranas" (which, according to the DM, means "tenuous union"), and was located in the region which would later become Xhorhas in Wildemount. The city of Rosohna was built on the ruins of Ghor Dranas. Assault on Vasselheim From Ghor Dranas, the Betrayer Gods spread their influence and eventually made an assault on the bastion of Vasselheim. The battle lasted twenty days and nights but, with the divine aid of the Prime Deities, Vasselheim and its inhabitants stood triumphant, if battered, at the end. This assault left both mortals and gods alike shaken. Mortals turned their arcane powers to the forging of heroic weapons, and the gods prepared for war. The Calamity |edit = hide}}The Calamity was the third age of Exandria. The exact timeframe is uncertain, but it is known that Ioun, who was wounded during this age, has been recovering for at least 800 years. This age encompasses the second war against the Betrayer Gods, which devastated civilization and in some cases rearranged the geography of the world. The age ends with the defeat of the Chained Oblivion and the construction of the Divine Gate. Divine Warfare Following the assault on Vasselheim, conflict against the Betrayer Gods was rejoined. Most cities that had sprung up during the Age of Arcanum were reduced to ash, leaving Vasselheim once again as the sole bastion of civilization. Historians estimate that no more than a third of the world's population survived this war. To end the war, the Prime Deities sought to banish Tharizdun, the Chained Oblivion. During their battle, Ioun, the Knowing Mistress, took a near-fatal blow, from which she is still recovering. However, the Rites of Prime Banishment were successfully enacted for the first time in history, and Tharizdun was vanquished. A Long Recovery In the end, the kingdom of Ghor Dranas was defeated and the Betrayer Gods banished once more, but now with the knowledge and fear that they could return again. While the mortal world recovered slowly from the devastation it had endured, the Prime Deities were left to ponder how they might prevent a third divine war. The Divergence Hoping to seal away the Betrayer Gods for good, the Prime Deities retreated from the Material Plane. Behind themselves and their defeated brethren, they erected a barrier known as the Divine Gate, which would prevent any god from physically crossing over into mortal realms. The departure of the gods from Exandria, and the diminishment of their influence, was an event that has since come to be known as "The Divergence." Post-Divergence |edit = hide}}The events of Critical Role take place during the fourth age of Exandria. This timespan encompasses all of modern history since the Divergence. Monks of the Cobalt Reserve and other historians label and number the years in the Calendar of Tal'Dorei as "PD", or "Post-Divergence". For example, at the start of the new campaign, the year is 835 PD. Influence of the Gods Though unable to physically cross over into Exandria, both the Prime Deities and the Betrayer Gods still grant boons from afar to their mortal followers. Vasselheim remains as the bastion city of the Prime Deities, where divine magic is common but arcane magic tightly regulated for its role in unleashing the Calamity. Vestiges of the Divergence Powerful relics from the war against the Betrayer Gods remain scattered throughout the planes of existence. Eight of these relics have been gathered together by a group of heroes known as Vox Machina, though more remain lost. Ascension of a New God The arch-lich Vecna once again pressed the limits of arcane power. As of the events of , and for only the second time in the history of the world, he, a mortal, attained the power of a god. Vecna sought then to gather worshippers and expand his power, while the Prime Deities sought to defeat him as the Betrayer Gods were once defeated. Unlike during the last war, the Divine Gate now stands as a barrier between the Prime Deities and the newly ascended Vecna, who came to power on the mortal side of the gate. It seems that the responsibility for his banishment will therefore fall upon a select few mortal champions, bearing the gifts of their gods from across the Divine Gate. Vox Machina, guided by blessings from Ioun, Pelor, Sarenrae, and the Raven Queen, took it upon themselves to confront and seal away Vecna. Atop his tower in the moving city of Thar Amphala, as Vecna led yet another assault against Vasselheim, they confronted the new god. By enacting the same rites of banishment that were used to seal away the Chained Oblivion, they successfully exiled him from the Prime Material Plane. As a young god who was not able to fully realize his power before being banished, it is unknown how much influence Vecna will now wield. References Category:Lore Category:Exandria